An IoT system typically includes multiple Internet of Things (“IoT”) nodes. Communication between each of the IoT nodes is typically unstructured, with each IoT node potentially communicating two or more other IoT nodes. Additionally, an IoT hub may be configured to receive communications from a plurality of IoT nodes. This is undesirable at least because unstructured communication between IoT nodes may leave the network vulnerable to a malicious device joining the system.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide systems and methods for structuring IoT communications between IoT nodes and an IoT hub to enhance network security and provide structure in overall network communications.